Mass Effect 3: Love by the Falls
by CaptBuck98
Summary: Commander Shepard is left in the wake of the Reaper war. Though her spirit gets a lift from her loving turian, Garrus. Will he be able to use his romantic skills to cheer her up... of course! Bioware owns all characters and setting of Mass Effect, the story is a original work of my own.


Just like any other night onboard the Normandy, everything was quite, only the rattles of the bulkheads and beeping of the electronics could be heard. Technicians and soldiers peacefully paced through the halls and compartments, always on the move. Though one soul seemed to have the inability to remain so calm and peaceful, Commander Jane Shepard, a young and valiant woman, gazed up at the stars. It was hard to imagine from all that has happened over the last three years, becoming a Spectre and the hunt for Saren, to her death at the hands of the Collectors. She had suffered wounds both physical and emotional, it seemed that no matter what she did, the pain never subsided. To most people, it would have felt like a nightmare, a dream that any other person would have woken up by now.

Sitting on the edge of her bed, Shepard drew her focus on her hands, their small size and soft texture didn't feel right. From everything that has happened, there should be more scars. She took her hands and ran it through her soft short red hair, then against her cold face, no scars there either. Why did she have this empty feeling inside of her, maybe the loss of friends was greater than she thought, maybe there was something more going on. She then took hold of her tags that laid across her chest, looking at the distinctive symbol that represent her prestige title. To everyone in Citadel Space, the name Commander Shepard was an inspiration, a sign that there was a chance of success, but with Earth lost, and millions dead in the first few attacks, what chance was there. She collapsed onto her side and began to draw tears to her eyes. If anyone saw her like this, what would they say, the great hero, the savior of all life in the galaxy, is nothing more than a pathetic little girl who cannot handle the responsibility. She covered her eyes just hoping that the tears would just stop.

"Commander Shepard, you have a new message on your private terminal…" said EDI over the intercom in her usually mild tone attitude.

"Thanks EDI, I'll check it right now." Shepard replied to the feminine synthetic voice. Shepard shrugged off the stiffness and wiped the tears from her eyes then calmly walked over to the computer terminal. She took notice of the message on top "Hey, found something for us to do, meet me on the Citadel" from Garrus. What could he want, Shepard wondered. Slowly she turned around and stared at a picture that was firmly placed on her desk. It was a picture of Garrus and her, staring into one another eyes, with the Presidium lights in the background. A warm feeling began to develop inside her, she never felt this before she "confronted" Garrus about a relationship.

Shepard smiled as she thought about that night, the night that they first expressed their true feelings for one another. She never had a night like that before, that first touch against his scarred face, it was a surge of ecstasy beyond imagination. When they kissed, there were feelings that were unfamiliar to those two solider, who all their lives were trained for war and death. She took her fingertips and ran them across her stomach, and another memory of that faithful night appeared in her head, when both their skins were up against one another, the heat radiating off made the sweat pour out over themselves. She smirked a bit then went straight to the side table where her clothes were neatly folded. After dealing with her outfit, she went straight to elevator, ready and waiting to see Garrus on the Citadel.

* * *

The Presidium was a beautiful sight to see this time of day, the lighting was dimmed to simulate night fall. The nearby nebula added to the ambiance, creating a peaceful setting, something that is need for times like these. Shepard was drawn closer to the side railing, looking over at the crowds of people below, it seemed almost like an ordinary day, yet she knows what really is going on, and what will happen if she fails.

"Shepard, you finally made it, thought you might have gotten lost again!" said a voice behind Shepard. She turned around and saw her beloved Garrus Vakarian.

"Garrus," said Shepard in a soft and seductive voice. She gracefully walk over to Garrus, throwing her arms on his upper body, drawing herself closer to his body. Jane gently kiss him on his face, then slowly pulled herself off "... so what do you have in mind this time, I don't think the bottles have replenished their ranks from our last skirmish?" she said in a cheerful grin as she held his hands.

"Yeah, not to mention that I rather not have to beat you again,….. so I figured you might want to enjoy a few sights, I hear they are very mood-setting." he said as he continued to grasp her hands.

"Well now, looks like we better get to it, you know, before we get called off again." She smirked once again at her lover's enjoyment. "Lead the way Garrus, and lets try not to find trouble this time around.."

"You know me Shepard….I…" replied Garrus, and before he could finish, Shepard put her finger on his mouth and whispered in a sensual tone.

"Yeah, I do know you, and I know you wouldn't mind a little bit of trouble to "spice things up"." She then closed in on him, forcing him to stumble backwards slightly. "So lead the way Mr. Vakarian, I'm all yours today!" she smiled with endless joy.

"Oh yes, you are all mine!" he chuckled a bit as he tugged Shepard into the other direction. Both of them walked towards the nearby staircase, heading to their next destination, Shepard leaned into Garrus' side as they both continued.

* * *

The lights began to bead through from the overhead panels, shining on all of the shops and crowds of people. Shepard and Garrus casually walked down the pathway with hands grasped and heads laid against one another. Jane was enjoying her alone time with Garrus, his scent, his motion, and even his inability to remain perfectly calm, she always thought it was cute of him. She let go of his hand and moved it across the back of his waist, trying to make him feel more relaxed. People were starting to take notice of the turian and human showing affection towards one another; some even began to talk quietly to the others around them. Some were curious while others were just alarmed by the site of them. While Shepard did not care what anyone else had to say, Garrus wanted to make sure she was happy and safe. He moved his arm around her shoulder, pulling Jane closer to "shield" her from the others that were gossiping about their relationship. She tilted her head and smiled at Garrus, liking the fact that he was trying to protect her from the others around her, it made her feel happy.

"Hmmm, now that were down here, can I ask where your taking me.." said Shepard teasing him with her finger against his mouth and an even finer smile than before.

"Well I figured you might want to see a site that I have always admired for a very long time…. its "special" to me." Garrus replied with an act of uncertainty, something that Shepard had not seen in him since their days back when they "worked" for Cerberus. She brushed her cheek against his and bit her lip.

"I'd love to do that with you Garrus." She slowly turned and looked into his dark eyes, as well as giving him a small kiss on his lips. He put his hands on her waist and lifted her off her feet. "Ohh my" Shepard quietly whimpered as she felt herself being lifted up. She saw a slight grin on his face, a sight that she always enjoyed.

"We should get going, it's almost time….. and I rather not be late for it." he showed Shepard the way down the corridor. The lights were darker and more mood oriented, with a purple glint. She continued to examine the surrounding area, noticing all the little details from the water banks to the floating gardens. The next thing she took notice of was the sounds of water, lots of water. The first thing that came to her mind was a quick swim in one of the public pools, or perhaps if he was up for the challenge, though Garrus was a bit shy for that.

"You know Garrus, if you wanted to see me in my bathing suit, all's you had to do was ask, we didn't have to come all the way out to the public pools." said Shepard while teasing him with a suggestive pose and twisting the ends of her red hair, knowing that would get him fired up, maybe even get him more relaxed.

"Um….hmm… that's not the exact reason why I brought you here, though I like where you're going with that one." Garrus countered with a bit of a chuckle in his voice. He leaned forward and slowly clasped around her wrists. And with a soft masculine tone, "Close your eyes and let me take you…..take you away" Shepard blushed a bit with that remark but without hesitation did as she was told by her loving turian.

"Now that I'm blind to everything but your love, can you tell me what we're doing here?" she asked in a secretive whisper. He slowly turned her around and guided her body forward along the pathway. She could hear the sounds of water running getting louder and louder with every step she took. Then a brisk mist took to her face, coating her skin with a cool breeze. Her heart began to race with every breathe she took, with every step she walked. Jane felt a warm sensation beading on her face, it was a magical feeling, though it didn't interfere with the existing sexual tension that was building within her. She knows that she has to contain herself, saving every bit of the sensation for what was to come. The next noise that the Commander heard were doors closing behind her, and the sound of the water was even stronger now, this must be the place.

"Okay Shepard, you can open your eyes now." Garrus directed her still grasping her hands. Her light blue eyes opened to the sight of her lover, and as they adjusted to the bright light, Shepard finally could see where he had taken her. The surrounding area was a closed-in zone, and on the outside stood a massive waterfall that wrapped around the structure. The cool mist that she felt before was coming from the water crashing down into the collection pool. The artificial lights mixed in with the surrounding mist, creating an ambient glow. Shepard refocused on Garrus who had a slight smile locked on his face.

"Wow, it's so beautiful, what made you think of this place?" she ask him taking notice that he had changed his stance. "…I'm pretty sure that there is a regulation or two about being here" He laughed at her remark and then put a more serious look on his face.

"Well I figured it work last time, so I might give it a shot again!" he remarked while placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Again….I don't think we…..oh, so this is where you bring all your girlfriends, not a bad spot" she laughed and snuggle against his side.

"Hmm, well at least the ones that weren't too jealous of my shooting skills." he nudged his head against her. They both stared into the waterfalls' drowning waves of mist and lights that spiraled around them. Then they tilted their heads towards one another resting their foreheads against each other.

"So Mr. Vakarian, do you have something in mind, or you just going to keep this girl waiting.." she teased him with a stare. Garrus lowered his arms around her slim waist while her arms went around his broad shoulders. Their eyes continued to lock with one another, gazing into each other, seeing a reflection of themselves. Her heart began to race faster and faster as their faces came closer and closer together. She started to nibble on his lower mandible moving from one side to the other. His left hand began to rise up her back wrapping around her shoulder while his right slowly gripping across her arm and her breast. She gasped for a split second and then recovered from the abrupt reaction by jumping up onto him, wrapping her legs onto his sides. Both of them continued to passionately kiss one another. Garrus carefully placed Shepard's fine body against the guard rails allowing her to brace herself better. Her shirt became heavy from the sweat and water spray while her hair and face began to glisten from the mist. Garrus slowly brushed his talons against her cheek, swiping some of the moisture off her. He then began to kiss along her soft neck, starting close to her face and slowly moving down. She let out small bursts of pleasure with each delicate touch made. Her mouth opened ever so slightly, just enough to let the air in. Her chest expanded and contracted with every single breathe and exhale she took. Eyes were closed, hands firmly gripped onto Garrus and her mind began drifting off into an arousing trance. She started to moan faintly, each one becoming a slightly higher pitch than the last one. She had never felt better in all of her life, she was with the one, her one true love and she wasn't going to let anything happen to him. Shepard opened her eyes slowly and she began to smile at Garrus.

"So Commander… was this "skirmish" better than are previous one?" Garrus slowly ask as he continued to move his hands down her back toward her backside.

"Mmm…yes…yes it was, looks like you're learning fast Vakarian, mind I ask who's been teaching you all these "moves"." Shepard answered in a sensuous haze, with water dripping down from her top.

"Well now…she's a very attractive human, who just so happens to be a Commander in the military, she has a very supportive waist, with hair as nice and bright as the stars, and a face that would even make a turian blush…..she has… taught me a few things about human relationships." He continued to handle her buttocks with a firm claps. She began to bite down on her lip again.

"….oh is that so, well then maybe you should teach that girl a thing or two…" she continued to seduce him with her beauty, continuously rubbing his coarse skin. She drew breath and began to kiss him again, this time with very little restraint. Hands still passing along his face began to drop slowly then were placed onto her. Her hands then began to go near her buttons on her collar, releasing one after another, moving down her shirt one by one, then slightly tugging the shirt over her shoulders. The black clothed strap and flesh beneath became exposed. She grasped his face decisively and brought it to bear on her flesh. Jane loved the feeling, loved his cold hardened skin rubbing against her soft flesh, and loved it when he even took a nibble. Her facial expressions soften as the sexual prowess of the turian became stronger and stronger. She gasped an even larger moan then before, her heart beating faster than she could keep track. Her legs strengthen their grip as she released every ounce of emotion that she had kept contained. Garrus looked up at Shepard, he too was breathing heavily as well, the sweat and moisture that was on her had rubbed onto his face. She took her finger tips and ran them along his face, feeling every crevice and plate.

"Garrus….I love you….your everything to me!" she said in an hesitated speech from the lack of breathable air. She grabbed his hand and placed it with hers on her chest, letting him feel her heart beat.

"Yeah… I love….you, wow that felt different" said Garrus as he stumbled over his words. They both rested their heads against one another one last time and the snuggle together for an extra moment. She then fixed her shirt and continued to stare at him, she smiled and decided to break the silence.

"Tell you what Garrus, let me head back to the Normandy and change, then I'll meet you by the bar, drinks on me." She grinned a bit and slid down off the railing.

"Yeah, sorry about that, didn't think the water would be that much of a hassle, I know you don't like getting your favorite shirt wet." he replied while scratching his skull.

"Ha….that's sweet Garrus, but I'm afraid it's not my shirt that needs changing!" Jane laughs turned into a lustful tone. She slowly crept up to Garrus, sliding into him with her side and slowly touching him with her firm bottom. Then as she began her exit, she started to sway her hips side to side, which started a slight grin on her face, and simply tossing her hair a bit as she passed through the portal . Garrus just starred the entire time, taking in every second of that moment, then as the door closed he finally realized what she meant by that. He shook his head, and then turned his head back towards the waterfall, "what a great day this was" he thought to himself. Though his lover had gone away, he could still smell his partner as if she was still there, then he closed his eyes and began to re-experience the whole thing, awaiting the next he would get to have a special moment with her..


End file.
